iDeath Trap
by CatherineObvi0us
Summary: "I miss you guys..." Carly whispered, her breathing became unsteady. "I can't believe I let this happen..." - A sad one shot Carly oriented. Rated T for themes.


Her hands gripped onto the ice cold handle, eyes staring into the emptiness that stood before the brunette as she eventually turned around, tears stinging her eyes, and left the room. Carly Shay couldn't dare stay any longer in what was the once lively iCarly studio. Now, it was completely vacant. Everything was gone.

The used-to-be webshow host silently made her way to her bedroom, which was also pretty empty itself. It was no longer colorful and bright, but simple and quiet. Carly's footsteps echoed down the hallway, and she stepped through her bedroom door, blinking the unfallen tears out from her eyes.

The usually bustling and busy Seattle streets below were unusually calm for the time of day, making it easier for Carly to concentrate. Her delicate hand reached out to her bedside table, grabbing a small picture frame. The photograph inside it was of herself and her friends Sam and Freddie, along with her older brother Spencer - all of whom were now dead.

A month or two before, the tough blonde, the nerdy boy, and the quirky sibling were all riding to the mall with Carly. While they had all been laughing, joking around, and plain out chatting, something devastating happened just as Spencer took a sharp turn on the road curb. A speeding car came right towards their vehicle, and just so happened to run right into them. The car they were driving in flipped over. Only Carly survived it, which was a miracle to everyone - except for Carly herself.

She bit her lip, trying to keep from crying again. Sadly, that wasn't possible for her at the moment. The lonely teen girl continued to keep her best friends and sibling in her mind, no matter how hard she tried.

"I miss you guys..." Carly whispered, her breathing became unsteady. "I can't believe I let this happen..."

Letting out a distressed cry, she set down the picture frame onto its front. Carly wasn't able to look at it without breaking down. Although it hadn't been her fault at all, those words jumbled up in her head, convincing her brain that it was.

Since Carly had been eighteen, technically she was an adult, meaning taking care of herself was now something that most people look at and it is easy said, easy done. Yet, easy is not the word that applied to her life at that time.

Every day, she tried to earn money by selling almost everything she had that wasn't nescessary for everyday life. Thus, the iCarly studio and her bedroom being empty. The loft as well was quite boring. Carly sold all of Spencer's old artwork. There hadn't been any reason to keep it anyway in her opinion. It would just make her more depressed than she needed to be. The iCarly props sold quickly and expensively, which she was thankful for. With the money she had, about five months worth of bills could be paid, along with food and other nescessities. Nothing else was bought though. She always was looking for jobs, hoping that if she did get one, money wouldn't always be so tight. However, all jobs she had looked at weren't good enough. Carly felt like a huge weight was laying on her shoulders, pushing her down everytime she tried to stand up.

Collapsing onto the soft, cushiony mattress, the brunette panted for air as sadness once more filled her weak, brown eyes. Her dad didn't even know yet, which made the invisible weight even heavier. She didn't have the strength to tell her father that Spencer was dead. It would kill him. It already killed Carly.

Although, Ms. Benson and Ms. Puckett knew. Ms. Benson was like a body walking around without any life. If Carly ever ran into her however, the lifelessness would turn into pure rage. She blamed Carly for the death of Freddie, and that made her fill with hatred for the girl who surprisingly lived a crash that killed three others. Even Ms. Puckett had a grudge for Carly now. Even though Pam had never really been the best mother, that didn't mean she couldn't have become completely upset. Pam didn't come out of her house anymore. She didn't just blame Carly - she also blamed herself.

No one else really knew about the deaths. It was a secret that was supposed to stay a secret, but knowing how Sam and Freddie's moms were, you never knew what they would end up doing.

As Carly slowly turned onto her side, her vision staying focused on the blank wall, she put her arm up to examine it and her lip began to quiver. Scars covered her arms from the elbow and down, her legs with scars on her thighs. Weak. That was what her conscience began to repeat over and over again in her head. Carly slipped her hand to the side and opened the table drawer, pulling out a small bottle of pain relieving pills.

"One for the guilt." She said, slowly placing one in her mouth and swallowing it with a grave look on her face.

A few moments later she continued to dedicate about three or four pills to different things or people, when she finally let out a sigh.

"And all of them. For everything else."

With a swift flick of her wrist, she emptied the container of pills into her mouth, which took two swigs to fully swallow all of them with the help of a glass of water next to her.

"I'm sorry everyone." She quietly muttered to herself and fell asleep, hoping to never wake up.

A week later, a gravestone was carved. A special one for a special person. It read:

Rest In Peace, Carly Shay.


End file.
